imperial_radchfandomcom-20200214-history
Night's Slow Poison
Night's Slow Poison is a short story by Ann Leckie, set in the same universe as the Imperial Radch trilogy. It was originally published in August 2012, in the 24th issue of the small-press speculative fiction magazine Electric Velocipede. The text is available free to read online at Tor's website: https://www.tor.com/2014/06/10/nights-slow-poison-ann-leckie/ Setting The story takes place on the ship Jewel of Athat, on its six-month journey through the Crawl to Ghaon. In this story Ghaon has not yet been annexed by the Radch, which places the chronology as several centuries before the events of Ancillary Justice. Plot Summary Inarakhat Kels welcomes Awt Emnys, a Gerentate man looking for information on his Ghaonish grandmother, onto the ship. The journey through the Crawl to Ghaon is six months long, and in that time no communication devices can be used; the route is carefully guarded against Radch spies. Kels recalls that as a young man he was romantically involved with Ghem Echend, but their relationship was ended abruptly by her agnate when it was discovered his agnate was in debt. He left the planet to join the Watch, and has not returned since. Awt has the same eyes as Echend, and Kels is certain his grandmother was a close relative of hers. While discussing the sights of Ghaon, Kels tells Awt about the vondas - small animals with venomous bites. He recalls that as a child he was bitten by a tea vonda - so called because after being bitten, there is just enough time to make and drink a cup of tea before death - and nearly died because he could not bear to cut off his own hand to save himself. He only survived when his sister cut off his arm for him. Awt is seeking advice on approaching his grandmother's agnate, and Kels is uncertain whether to advise him to or not, knowing that Ghem agnate had treated him poorly in the past. In the end he does neither, but Kels reveals he has learned the story of Kels's failed romance from another passenger, and suggests that Echend's feelings for him may have been less than he thought if she allowed her agnate to dissuade her from the relationship. The voyage passes slowly, and Kels is defensive of Awt to his fellow crewmembers, being irritated when they are dismissive of his quest to learn about his grandmother. As the end of the voyage nears, Kels is worried about losing contact with Awt without having said everything he wants to. On their last day inside the Crawl, Kels finds the pilot in a trance, being questioned by someone. He draws his gun on the attacker, but hesitates when he realises it is Awt. Awt reveals that he is a spy for the Radch, and asks Kels to stay quiet as both of them have been mistreated by the Ghem agnate, promising to wipe his memories of the event afterwards. Kels is unable to walk away, and instead stuggles with Awt and kills him. Kels's fellow crewmembers hear the shot and arrive to congratulate him for stopping a spy. However, Kels mutters: "It doesn't matter. It wasn't worth it. None of you are worth it." His fellow crewmembers don't understand, and Kels realises no-one but Awt would. He leaves for his bunk, requesting a cup of tea. Characters * Inarakhat Kels - A member of the Watch who once had a romance with Ghem Echend. * Awt Emnys - A traveler from the Gerentate who is a relation of Ghem Echend. He is secretly a spy for the Radch. * Ghem Echend - A former romantic partner of Kels's whose relationship ended suddenly at the disapproval of her agnate. She appears only in Kels's memories. * Ninan and Tris - Kels's two colleagues on the same watch. * Chis Sulca - A Ghaonish merchant from Western Aneng who regularly travels on Jewel of Athat. * Kels's sister, who saved his life as a child after a vondas bite. She appears only in Kels's memories. * A Faunt clanswoman who is a passenger on the ship. She is bluntly honest. * A tourist from the Semblance who is a passenger on the ship. * An unnamed woman from Xum who is turned away from the ship. * Thersay, an author who wrote a highly regarded book called The Consolation of Insanity begun while onboard Jewel of Athak in the Crawl. She is mentioned in conversation only. * An unnamed pilot and two additional members of the Watch who are affected by Awt's attack. Category:Short Stories Category:Night's Slow Poison